About carpets,tea and candles
by mirkwood unicorn
Summary: Story about little Legolas and his "adventures" in the palace in Mirkwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story about little Legolas and some "adventures" in Mirkwood.**

**Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

It was late in the evening, almost everyone was asleep the great elven king Thranduil of the palace.

Only the guards were patrullierten on the walls of the palace.

Everything was quiet, only a light breeze rustled through the leaves of trees.

From the stable the snorting of the horses was heard and in the distance the rushing of a river.

Legolas sat in his bed.

He had woken up because he wants something to drink.

So he got up and put on a coat because it was cold.

Quietly, he opened his door and slipped out.

Slowly he crept through the hallways.

As he passed the door to the food hall he heard voices.

The voices were very blurry so Legolas pressed his ear to the door in order to understand them better.

_"Hopefully, the king didn't finds out anything", _the voice said anxiously.

_"The beautiful carpet!", _replied the other.

Confused Legolas opened the door and saw two servants standing before one of the big carpets and watched him anxiously.

_"Good evening", _whispered Legolas and went to the two elves.

_"G-g-good evening prince Legolas!"_

They both said in unison and bowed.

_"What'shappened!", _cried Legolas as he looked at the carpet.

In the middle of the carpet was a big red wine stain.

_"It was an accident!", _Whimpered the Elleth.

The other said_,"we have only brought the wine to King Thranduil and then Tralim is tripped and the wine has landed on the carpet"._

_"Please do not tell your father_", begged the elleth who's name must be the Tralim.

_"I will not say anything, I promise, but you have to make the stain out of the carpet_", said Legolas and grinned widely.

_"Oh thank you", _whispered the elves, and both were on their way to fetch a bucket and water.

Meanwhile, Legolas made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hannon le for reading. Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo here is the next chapter hope you like it: D**

**Thank you for reviewing Lusse Eldalion!**

**Disclaimer: again not mine. The characters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

After the thing with the carpet Legolas crept on through the corridors until he came to the kitchen.

Once there, he stood on a small chair and took a cup from the cupboard.

On the hearth the water was still boiling.

* Oh * thought Legolas, *Ada has told his servants that he would like some tea. I'll do him one.*

He took another cup and placed it next to his.

Then he went itn the large pantry to pick up to the herbs for tea.

* What does Ada likes most? * asked the young prince himself.

He decided on a bunch of colorful petals, a few herbs whose names he did not know exactly, and another bunch of different flowers.

Back in the kitchen he started to grind the different ingredients .

When he had finished he took the cups and filled them with hot water.

Then he added the herbs and flowers.

He carefully took the cups and made his way into the room of his father.

He walked very slowly so he spilled nothing of his tea on the floor.

Halfway a servant came past him who smiled briefly and then went on.

In short time Legolas reached the door to the room of his father.

He knocked timidly.

When he received no answer he opened the door and went inside.

His father, King Thranduil, sat at his desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

He seemed not to notice his son so Legolas cleared his throat briefly.

Thranduil was startled and looked around.

When he saw his son, he smiled and asked, _"Shouldn't you be in bed titeth pen?" _

Legolas carefully placed a cup on the desk.

_"I made you some tea Ada"_,he said joyfully.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. **

**What will Thranduil think about the tea?**

**Next chapter is coming soon.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it: D**

**And thanks again to Lusse Eldalion for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. All the charecters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

Thranduil smiled and took the cup from the table.

_"Hannon le Legolas", _he said, taking a sip.

The taste of the tea surprised the king, but because he did not want to disappoint his son, he drank the whole cup.

_"And how did it taste?", _Legolas asked excitedly.

Thranduil forced himself to drink the last sip.

After he swallowed, he replied: _"very good, but can you please tell me what exactly you've put into it?"_

_"That's easy, a bunch of petals and a different flowers and a bunch of herbs, but I do not know their names."_ Legolas said proudly.

Thranduil thought nothing further there. He wished his Shohn a good night and fell asleep again.

Legolas took his cup of tea and walked back to his own room.

Anyway, he thought that was his room ...

He opened the door and ran to a closet standing directly behind it and spilled his tea.

He walked slowly past the closet and stood in the middle of a room. * This is not my room, * he thought.

Everywhere stands furniture, the bed was at the wrong place and the shelves were in the middle of the room.

_"Hello?" _Legolas asked.

From behind one of the shelves came an Elf .

_"What are you doing here and why is everywhere furniture standing around?", _asked the prince.

_"Mae govannen Prince Legolas Thrandulion. My name is Glorfindel. I arrived here this morning. I was sent by Lord Elrond of Rivendell to discuss something to your father."_

_"That does not explain why the whole set up is messed up", _said Legolas.

The elf shrugged: _"I wanted to redesign the room a little."_

Legolas had to laugh.

_"Do you do that at home ever?", _asked the Elfling.

_"For sake of Arda! No!",_laughed Glorfindel. _"Well sometimes...but don't tell anyone,please."_

Legolas smiled at him: _"I won't say anything,i promise. I won't tell anyone about the furniture and the carpet."_

_"What's wrong with the carpet?", _asked the elder Elf confused.

_"Um...Nothing! Everything allright_!", Legolas told him. _"Goodnight lord Glorfindel."_

_"Goodnight prince Legolas_.", replied the Elf.

Legolas went back into the corridor and opened his door.

He walked into his room and sat onto his bed.

Then he remembered that he still wanted something to drink but had spilled his tea.

So he went out of his room again, and crept through the hallways to the kitchen.

When he was close he heard strange noises from the pantry.

Legolas quietly crept to the door and peered around the corner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What do you think caused the noise?**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**jey, fourth chapter!**

**Thanks to Chamelaucium and Lusse Eldalion for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien.**

**They are not mine and will never be mine.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

Legolas was about to go into the kitchen to know what was responsible for the noise when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

He was startled and stood frozen.

_"Still awake? For such a late hour?", _someone said.

Legolas slowly turned around and saw the elf he had encountered when he tried to bring the tea to his father.

_"I just wanted something to drink", _ he told him.

_"Didn't I just seen you before?", _asked the elder elf suspicious.

_"M-maybe?", _said the prince.

_"Doesn'tmatter. Get something to drink and then go back to your bed ok? Good night. "_

_"Yes, Good night", _Legolas said politely.

The elf went away and Legolas listened intently.

nothing

Who or what caused the noise is gone.

_* Too bad. I would like to know what that was *_ Legolas thought.

He got a glass of Water from the kitchen.

When he wanted to go back into the hallway he saw that there was no light.

He was confused for repetitively time that night.

Legolas examined one of the candlestick and saw that there were no more candles in there.

He examined a further holder, this also was empty.

In the next holder he found only the remains of a candle...

Suddenly, he heard hoove-clattering.

Legolas ran off in the direction from which he had heard it.

* * *

**What made the noise, why are the candles gone and why did Legolas hears hooves?**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaannd next chapie :D**

**Hope that you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...think it will never be mine. The characters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

Legolas quietly walked down the hall.

He stopped and listened.

In the distance the sound of hooves could be heard.

He crept on.

As he passed on Trohnroom he quietly opened the door and looked inside.

The carpet was clean but what startled Legolas most was the fact that there were no candles in this room as well.

Slowly, he began to be afraid.

_*Firsly there were strange noises then the candles disappear and then there is the sound of hooves. *_ He said to himself

He slipped out the door and went to the entrance hall.

In the hall were some guards and talked.

_"Excuse sir, they have seen a horse?", _Legolas asked.

The guard turned around, startled.

_"No, why?" _

_"That's weird", _Legolas thought aloud.

_"What's the matter my lord?", _asked the guard .

_"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing. I need some fresh air",_ murmured the little elf.

Then he ran out.

Outside it was a bit cooler than in the palace and the moon was shining through the leaves.

Legolas went to the stables.

When he went in, the horses whinnied joyfully.

In one of the stables was no horse ...

Legolas looked at the sign that hung on the door:

Aear

His horse!

Legolas gave a cry and ran as fast as he could back to the palace.

He ran in and exclaimed, _"My horse! Aear is gone!"_

_"Why, your horse is gone?",_ asked one of the guards in disbelief.

Legolas began to cry.

_"Why? Aear come back, please!"_

_"Do not cry, we will find your horse., I promise."_

_"Really?", _Legolas sniffled.

_"Of course"_

_"Hannon le", _said the Prince, and embraced the guard.

Then he went back to his room.

_* I don't need to worry, Aear will come back soon *_ he thought.

Then he fell asleep.

In the night he dreamed of a horse which ate candles and made funny noises.

* * *

**Note: Legolas has a close relationship to his horse as he is riding it since his 4th birthday. (in human years**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter please.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I have not updated sooner. I had a lot to do.**

**Thanks to Lusse Eldalion, Chamelaucium, Guest, Jerilyn harrison, legolas-jj and Frodo's sister for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Again, i own nothing. All the characters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

As Legolas woke up in the morning the sun was shining brightly.

* This will be a beautiful day. * he said to himself.

After he had washed and dressed Legolas went into the dining Hall.

On the way it already smelled wonderful.

As he passed one of the candlestick and saw that there was no candle, he remembered back to last night.

* Aear * he thought sadly as he opened the door.

Legolas slowly walked to his seat.

His father, Thranduil, was already in place but something about him was weird.

Thranduil was asleep!

As Legolas made this realization, he jumped up and ran to his father.

_"Ada! Ada!",_he shouted, shaking him by the arm.

One of the servants noticed this and immediately called for a healer.

_"The king has been poisoned!"_

Everywhere elves were running around and shouted: "Who was the why, what will happen now?"

The servants brought their king into the healing halls where he was immediately investigated by the elves there.

Legolas stood in the doorway and looked anxiously.

_"My Prince, you should not eat something first? The healers will take good care of your father, do not worry", _an elleth said to him.

Legolas nodded and walked with her back to the dining room.

After he had eaten he took an apple and put it in his pocket.

_"For Aear when she comes back", _he said softly, though no one heard him.

Then he ran back to the healing rooms to check on his father.

Thranduil was in one of the beds and slept peacefully.

Legolas went to the healer.

_"What about him? Will he wake up?Whats happened?",_ He asked quietly.

_"Someone has mixed him sleeping herbs in the tea. It was only a small amount, this afternoon he should be awake again. Can you tell me who might have been that?"_

Legolas suddenly knew what herbs he had put into his fathers tea.

* * *

**This chapter was very short. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. All the characters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

Legolas sat all day on his father's bed.

He waited.

As the sun sank his father woke.

_"Ada, I knew you'd wake up again soon!", _cried Legolas happily and hugged him.

_"Legolas, ion nin, what happened?", _Thranduil asked, confused.

One of the healers came in and bowed.

_"My lord, you are awake. Someone put sleeping herbs into your tea.._

_We think that someone is hiding in the palace and wants to harm the royal family. "_

Legolas quickly looked to the floor.

Thranduil turned to his son.

_"Legolas Is everything alright?"_

_"Ada I have to tell you something. I've put the sleeping herbs in the tea. I'm so sorry!"_

Thranduil's eyes widened: _"You did what?!"_

Legolas began to cry.

_"I'm so sorry Ada, I didn't want that. I did not know what the herbs were for. Please do not banish me!"_

_"Ion nin, it's okay. Do not cry."_

The prince looked at his father and snuggled up to him.

_"You will not banish me, right?"_

_"Why should I banish thee?", _Thranduil asked, laughing.

_"I dont't know. Maybe because I have tried to poison you?"_

Legolas came back the tears.

_"No ion nin, I would never banish you."_

_"Promise?",_ Legolas asked softly.

_"I promise",_ Thranduil said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. I was on vacation and therefore had no time.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed,it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Legolas spent the whole afternoon with his father.

They went hunting together and practiced archery.

In the evening Thranduil took his son to bed.

_"Good night, ion nin. Sleep well."_

_"Good night Ada",_ replied Legolas, snuggling into his pillow.

Thranduil went into his study to write some reports.

Legolas could not sleep. He tried again and again without success.

He had to think of Aear all the time.

His horse was still not back.

Legolas decided to go to the stable and clean out Aears box.

Throughout the castle there was silence.

Quietly crept to the prince balcony door and slipped out.

He climbed a tree and from there to the ground.

Then he went over to the stables.

Legolas took a pitchfork and began to work.

Suddenly he heard someone opening the door.

He hid behind a hay bale.

_"Hello, Who's there?"_

It was the stable boy, a good friend of Legolas.

_"Amras Hey, I'm here!",_ Legolas said.

_"Legolas what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"_

_"I wanted to clean out Aears box so that she feels good when she comes back again", _replied the little elf.

_"You have not heard it yet? More horsesare disappeared from the stables : Baran, Anor ruin, Gwael, Thalion and Falas."_

_"What?"_

_"Quiet. We have only noticed it this morning."_

_"That can not be", _answered Legolas_. "I'll go and look for Aear and the others tomorrow morning."_

_"No, you stay here. I is much too dangerous. The forest has changed and not for the good."_

_"I know,but I have to go. What if something has happened to Aear?" _asked the little elf.

_"I know that you are worried so we will go together. Taral and Chrendas also come , we have already prepared meet in the morning before sunrise. Write a letter to your father so that he knows where you are", _said Amras.

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you",_replied Legolas and climbed back into his room.

Then he began to write the letter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, i didn't wrote for a long time but finally here is a new chapter! **

**Enjoy it! And please review.**

* * *

Legolas sat at his desk and wrote the letter to his father.

When he was finished, he read through everything again, and then folded it.

Carefully he placed it on his bed.

Then he pulled his travel clothes on, took his bow and crept quietly out of his room.

There still were no new candles in the chandeliers, the hallways were pitch dark.

Legolas crept along the wall until he finally came to the entrance hall.

He slipped unnoticed through the small door through which otherwise were only the guards and ran to the stable.

He went to a box in which was a chestnut brown horse.

The name was written on the sign at the door: Bará.

_"Hello",_Legolas said softly, stroking the horse on the forehead.

Then he saddled the horse.

When the sun came out Legolas led Bara from the barn to the main gate where Amras and the others were waiting.

"_Ah, Prince Legolas´", _said Amras and walked towards him.

_"Hello Amras"_ ,Legolas replied.

_"We are ready,lets go"_ ,announced Amras and mounted his horse.

The others rose to their horses and trotted off.

Legolas rode forward beside Amras.

_"Do you think that Aear is going well?",_ Legolas asked softly.

"_I don't know" _,replied Amras.

They rode a long time and hardly anyone spoke a word.

Around noon they came to a large clearing where they were resting.

After they had eaten a brown haired elf took the map and spread it out.

"We are here" ,he said, pointing to a point.

"Where shall we start looking?", asked Amras.

"I would say we only ride to the southern border and start there with our search."

"Good idea" ,agreed Legolas.

They got back on their horses and rode on.

After a short time they began to gallop to move faster.

Soon they had reached the border and rested again.

Legolas went to one of the horses which carried the luggage and opened a saddlebag to look around for something edible.

He reached in and pulled out some white.

A candle.

_"Amras? Why are candles in the saddle bag?", _he cried.

_"What? Candles? Are you sure?"_ ,Amras asked and opened the bag again.

There were a dozen white candles in it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
